I Will Remember You
by RogueMetamorph
Summary: That night, as Bradley lay dying on the floor of his trailer, Victor crouched over him… he thought of Holly. OC/Chris Bradley.


**I Will Remember You**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own X-Men or Chris Bradley (the X-Men movies, the many TV shows, the cartoons, the comic books and any sort of etc. type stuff) which includes any of its characters or dialogue from the movies. I also don't own**** any other book, movie, song, character, or dialogue I may have mentioned along the way. I just so happened to use it for non-profitable fun in my spare time. **

* * *

**SPRINGFIELD, OHIO - 1985**

Chris Bradley was sitting in his little tent, flicking the switch that was supposed to turn the light-bulb on and off. The light wasn't turning off though. Bradley was a mutant and controlled machines, electricity, whatever. But now he was reduced to doing cheap tricks in a carnival that was currently in Springfield Ohio. He was trying to keep a low profile so as not to gain any attention from the government, because he was afraid that his old team would come after him. He didn't mind though. His trailer was full of little gadgets and things that kept him entertained, he didn't need the money.

A girl suddenly appeared in front of him, interrupting his thoughts, or his lack of thoughts. "So what do you do?" she asked him, her voice light and airy.

Bradley looked up to see a woman, about his age, possibly younger, with long blue hair. She was small in size, but she was still very womanly despite her height and small figure. She was smiling at him, her brown eyes shining in her heart shaped face.

Bradley finally gathered his thoughts before he looked away from her quickly. "Oh, um, you turn off the light and you win a prize. Three tries for a buck,"

She smiled at him again and pulled out a dollar from her Betty Boop purse and handed it to him. He took it and smirked at her as she eyed the light bulb. No one had been able to turn off the light-bulb the whole time he'd thought this gag up, but he was looking forward to seeing her try.

She turned the switch first.

The light remained on.

She pulled the plug.

Nothing happened.

A very cute line appeared between her eyebrows as they drew together in confusion, her eyes looking up at him as if he was going to help her. But he just held up two fingers and smiled.

"That's two,"

She looked back down at the light-bulb before her face changed and she reached forward and began unscrewing the light-bulb. But once she got it undone and into her hand, the bulb remained lit.

She stared at it in awe before a smile lit her face. "Cool trick,"

"It's not a trick," Bradley told her softly, his eyes on her.

She looked back at him before she looked shyly back to the light-bulb, setting it down on the table. Then her face changed again before pulling out another dollar from her purse and handing it to him, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I think I got it this time," she smiled.

Bradley just shrugged his shoulders, pocketing the dollar and screwing the light-bulb back into place. "Your money,"

She smiled at him, making his heart thud in his chest before she touched his hand, stopping his hand from screwing the light-bulb all the way back in. His hand practically lit on fire by how it felt when she touched him, and his heart went hammering away in his chest. He pulled his hand away, his cheeks warm as he looked back up at her face, seeing that she was blushing too.

She slowly unscrewed the light-bulb again and held the lit light-bulb in between them, and her face changing as she seemed to concentrate on the light-bulb. To Bradley's surprise it flickered and suddenly went out, against his will. Bradley stared at the blue haired beauty in front of him in shock as she turned a triumphant smile on him, her brown eyes shining again.

"Do I get a prize?" she smiled.

Bradley nodded dumbly, still in shock. "Anything in the tent,"

Her smile came to a crescendo before she suddenly leaned forward and kissed him right on the mouth. Bradley was so surprised that when he finally comprehended what was going on, she was already pulling away, another victorious smile on her face as she started to walk away from his tent.

"Hey! What's your name?" Bradley called after her without thinking.

She turned back to him, walking backwards now, that same smile still on her face. "Holly," she yelled back to him before she turned back around and continued walking until she disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

That night, as Bradley lay dying on the floor of his trailer, Victor crouched over him… he thought of Holly.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
